Certain prior art tilt sensors may not adequately address error in tilt measurements from one or more of the following factors: acceleration associated with centripetal force, acceleration in the direction of travel, or vertical acceleration associated with climbing or descending sloped terrain. For example, some prior art tilt sensors may determine erroneous tilt angles for vehicles because transient centripetal force (e.g., turning) and acceleration in the direction of travel (e.g., starting or stopping) skew accelerometer measurements that are used to estimate the tilt angle. Accordingly, there is a need for a sensor or sensing method for determining the tilt of a vehicle to compensate for the above factors to achieve accurate and reliable tilt estimates.